Lost
by LoversByHaters
Summary: —Bueno, vi esta luz y me perdí y entonces escuché a alguien cantando y encontré a Blaine. Traducción autorizada por Patricia Sage.


Traducción autorizada por **Patricia** **Sage**

**Resumen**: —Bueno, vi esta luz y me perdí y entonces escuché a alguien cantando y encontré a Blaine.

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertenece.

* * *

**Lost**

* * *

—Oye, hijo, tu mamá y yo necesitamos hablar, ¿sí? ¿Podrías esperar en el pasillo por un momento?

—¡Pero quiero quedarme con ustedes! —protestó con una voz aguda un Kurt de seis años mientras su papá le guiaba hacia el pasillo. Una vez allí, se puso sus pequeñas manos en sus caderas de manera desafiante y le dio su mirada más malhumorada a Burt Hummel.

—Oh, vamos, colega —dijo Burt, alargando sus manos hacia su hijo y haciéndole cosquillas en los costados hasta que comenzó a reír y a chillar en protesta. El mayor soltó una risita también, aunque ésta no llegó a sus ojos—. No tardaremos mucho.

Después de asegurarse de que Kurt estuviera sentado en una de las sillas, el padre respiró profundo, ajeno a los ojos vigilantes detrás de él, y entró a la habitación una vez más.

Kurt bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos lustrosos. Sus padres estaban tan tristes todo el tiempo y no sabía por qué. Su mamá estaba enferma, pero mejoraría. Los doctores la curarían porque ese era su trabajo. Aunque a Kurt no le agradaban mucho.

No, no le gustaba este hospital que olía como la casa de su abuela y parecía un laberinto blanco y gigante. No le agradaban las personas con sus caras serias y sus tablillas. No le gustaban las pinturas de flores en las paredes.

La flores reales habrían sido más bonitas.

Además, a Kurt tampoco le gustaban las sillas. Eran grandes y muy duras. Sus pies no tocaban el piso y su espalda no tocaba el respaldo a no ser que se inclinara mucho hacia atrás. Y este chiquillo no tenía nada que hacer. Había dejado su libro para colorear de las Princesas de Disney en la habitación de su mamá... y no tenía permitido entrar.

Así que, por supuesto, cuando Kurt vio una luz misteriosa al final del pasillo, se bajó de la incómoda silla con curiosidad. Entonces, miró inseguro hacia la puerta que su papá había cerrado. No quería irse... pero estaba tan aburrido... ¿y qué era esa luz? Kurt se preguntó si esto era como cuando Alicia siguió a su Conejo Blanco a la madriguera. En realidad no le gustaba el país de las maravillas, pero de alguna manera imaginaba que sería mejor que el hospital silencioso y triste.

Así pues, Kurt atravesó el pasillo para investigar la luz.

Resultó siendo el reflejo de la luz del sol sobre una rejilla de metal, y no terminó en el país de las maravillas después de todo. Luego vio algo que parecía una flor real al final del pasillo adyacente... pero sólo era un lazo. Y entonces dio erró una vuelta al tratar de regresar.

Y el pequeño Kurt Hummel se encontró muy perdido.

Todas las habitaciones se veían iguales, salvo por los feos números púrpuras que estaban en las puertas, pero Kurt no podía recordar el número de la de su mamá. Todos lo cuadros se veían iguales, ninguna puerta era abierta y nadie estaba alrededor.

Kurt comenzó a llorar.

De verdad no quería estar perdido por siempre en este hospital laberinto. Miró en derredor, en busca de algún sonido, alguien que lo ayudara, en vano. Kurt estaba muy molesto y no sabía qué hacer. Entonces... lo escuchó.

Alguien estaba cantando.

Kurt puso atención y escuchó, siguiendo el sonido para dar una vuelta hacia otro pasillo. Él mismo amaba cantar. Su mamá cantaba a veces con él y tenía la voz más bonita de todo el mundo. Su papá cantaba de vez en cuando, pero no era muy bueno. Aunque a Kurt le gustaba cuando él cantaba. Sin embargo, estos no eran ni su mamá ni su papá cantando.

Limpiándose las lágrimas saladas, Kurt miró vacilante la puerta entreabierta frente a la que había acabado. Reconoció la canción como «Parte de tu mundo» de La Sirenita. Sin embargo, el canto cesó tan pronto como la persona que estaba adentro le escuchó sorberse las lágrimas.

—¿Hola? —sonó la voz desde adentro de la habitación, joven y curiosa—. ¿Quién está allí?

Mordiéndose el labio, el pequeño niño perdido entró en el lugar para encontrar a un niño como de su edad sentado en la cama. Tenía cabello rizado negro, inquisitivos ojos color avellana y un yeso en su brazo izquierdo.

—¡Hola! —Sonrió al ver a Kurt en la entrada. Le faltaba uno de sus dientes—. ¡Soy Blaine! ¿Quién eres tú?

Kurt se removió sobre sus pies. —Soy Kurt —susurró.

—Kurt —dijo Blaine con entusiasmo—. ¿Quieres venir a colorear conmigo?

Dando un asentimiento después de pensarlo un momento, Kurt caminó despacio hacia adelante hasta que se encontró al borde la cama. Miró los crayones y el libro para colorear de los Power Rangers desparramado sobre las sábanas y se movió hasta que estuvo sentado junto al otro. Señaló el libro. —El rojo es mi favorito —indicó.

Blaine extendió su mano buena y agarró el crayón rojo. —¡Entonces puedes colorearlo! —exclamó victorioso—. Mi favorito es el azul y ya casi he terminado.

Kurt sonrió en respuesta y se quedaron coloreando en silencio por un momento. Sólo se escuchó el sonido del crayón sobre el papel hasta que Blaine comenzó a tararear la misma canción de antes. A Kurt le gustaba el sonido de su voz. Entonces, el niño pálido habló—: Blaine, tienes que dejar de brincar en la cama, no puedo terminar su casco.

—¡Ups, disculpa! —Blaine miró el papel—. Guau, ¡eso es muy bueno!

—Gracias —dijo Kurt sonrojándose, entonces señaló el brazo izquierdo del otro chico—. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

Blaine pinchó el yeso felizmente. —Me caí de mi casa del árbol.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Dolió?

—Sí, un poco —admitió él—. Pero Cooper llamó a mi mamá y ella me trajo al hospital de inmediato.

Kurt alzó la mirada con curiosidad. —¿Quién es Cooper?

—Mi hermano mayor.

—Oh. —Kurt bajó la mirada hacia su regazo—. Yo no tengo ni hermanos ni hermanas.

Blaine rió y le dio un codazo. —¡Tienes suerte!

Kurt examinó el yeso blanco en el brazo del otro niño. —Se ve raro —dijo.

Río tontamente. —Sí, ¡parezco un astronauta! Traté de saltar como uno pero mamá dijo que tenía que quedarme quieto porque hay demasiada gravedad para un astronauta en un hospital. —Kurt asintió con seriedad y Blaine continuó hablando—. Se sintió muy raro cuando me lo pusieron. Como si estuvieran pegándome atún en el brazo, y entonces se endureció.

—¡Ugh!

—Sí, fue un poco asqueroso —dijo Blaine, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el yeso endurecido—. Pero ayudará a que mi brazo sane, así que...—Kurt estaba por responder cuando Blaine notó algo—. Ey —dijo—. ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí? No tienes un yeso ni nada.

El chico más alto miró el crayón verde que estaba en la sábana. —Mi mamá está enferma. Vengo aquí casi todos los días.

—Oh. —Blaine parecía inseguro de qué hacer, entonces se le ocurrió algo. Alzó su brazo sano y lo puso sobre los hombros delgados del otro niño y lo abrazó, como su mamá hacia con él cuando estaba triste—. Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien, Kurt.

El chico resolló e inclinó su cabeza en los rizos de Blaine. —Eso espero —dijo—. Porque no me gusta ver a mi papá triste todo el tiempo. Y quiero que mi mami vuelva a casa.

Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla, porque su madre también hacia eso, y Kurt se echó a reír. A Blaine le gustaba ese sonido mucho más que los resuellos que había escuchado antes—. ¿Por qué estabas llorando? —preguntó—. Ya sabes, cuando estabas afuera.

—Me perdí.

Fue ese el momento en que Cooper Anderson entró a la habitación. —Oye, enano, ¿has visto a un niño por...? —comenzó a decir, entonces se dio la vuelta y los vio juntos en la cama con un montón de crayones—. Oh. Claro. Era de imaginarse —dijo, entonces volvió al pasillo—. ¡Mamá, está aquí con Blaine! —gritó.

Ojos azules se encontraron con ojos avellana mientras los niños se miraban el uno al otro, y entonces Linda Anderson entró a la habitación. —Oh, Blaine —reprendió a su hijo—. ¡Los padres de este niño han estado muriéndose de preocupación!

—¡Pero estaba perdido y triste y entonces vino a mi cuarto! —explicó Blaine—. Se llama Kurt. Me agrada, mamá.

Linda suspiró. —Está bien, cariño, está bien, pero tenemos que llevar a Kurt con su padre.

Burt Hummel entró al lugar pareciendo estresado, pero entonces sus ojos encontraron a su hijo en la cama y su expresión se volvió de alivio. —Gracias a Dios —dijo, aproximándose y cargándolo—. No vuelvas a hacerme eso, hijo. ¡Casi me da un ataque cardíaco! —Alisó el collar de la camisa azul de Kurt—. Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras allí.

—Bueno, vi esta luz y me perdí y entonces escuché a alguien cantando y encontré a Blaine.

Kurt señaló al chico que tenía el yeso y Blaine les sonrió a ambos Hummel. —Hola papá de Kurt —dijo alegremente.

Burt le sonrió al niño. —Hola, Blaine. —Se volteó hacia Kurt—. Ahora tienes que despedirte de tu amigo, ¿bien, Kurt? Tu mamá quiere verte.

Kurt asintió y Burt lo puso en el piso para que pudiera correr hacia la cama. —¡Espero que tu brazo mejore pronto! —dijo, pinchando el yeso con un dedo.

—Gracias —dijo Blaine, entonces se le ocurrió algo. Se movió para tomar el libro de colorear con una mano, entonces logró arrancar la página que habían coloreado juntos—. Ten, conserva esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —¡Adiós, Blaine!

—¡Adiós, Kurt!

Blaine no necesitó quedarse en el hospital por mucho, pero a veces le suplicaba a su mamá que lo llevara allí para visitar a su nuevo amigo. Burt y Elizabeth se encariñaron con el chico mientras crecía la amistad de Kurt y Blaine.

Y entonces Elizabeth falleció. La familia Anderson envió flores y sus condolencias, pero Blaine visitaba casi todo los días para abrazar y consolar a Kurt. Burt se alegraba de que su hijo tuviera a Blaine, porque no tenía la certeza de que en su estado de luto podría estar allí para Kurt como un padre debería.

Pero, gradualmente, la herida abierta que dejó su ausencia se convirtió en un cicatriz y al final pudieron arreglárselas. Kurt y Blaine permanecieron como mejores amigos durante la escuela básica, pero no fue hasta la secundaria que se volvieron una pareja. Tenían malos ratos, pero los superaban con la ayuda del otro, como siempre.

Y con Blaine a su lado Kurt nunca volvió a sentirse solo y perdido.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
